


sepgu's drag race

by lovestruc



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - RuPaul's Drag Race Fusion, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Drag Queens, Everyone Is Gay, Gen, T Because Mild Language, Why Is It So Long Too, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29935383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovestruc/pseuds/lovestruc
Summary: nine queens enter the werkroom for the first season of sepgu's drag race.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	sepgu's drag race

**Author's Note:**

> I genuinely don't know why I spent so much time and effort on this.
> 
> but I hope you enjoy nonetheless. 
> 
> also, if you find yourself confused on which queen is who, I will have a handy dandy guide at the end of the fic.
> 
> also also, the dialogue in italics is the confessional dialogue, for anyone who's watched the show before.
> 
> for now,
> 
> enjoy.

The sound of heels clicking against the floor of the hallway filled the bright pink room, as the camera panned around the empty room.

Then, a head peeked around the corner of the large doorway in the room, looking around for any one in the room.

The drag queen walked out into the room, looking around in awe.

“Well, isn’t this an unusual place.”

The queen was wearing a blue gown with a skirt made of tulle that was short in the front and trailed behind her in the back. Her neck and wrists were adorned with silver jewelry, and there was a silver jeweled crown in her hair, which was a long black wig that had intricate braiding with the front strands.

_“Hello, my name is Clare Citrine, I’m thirty years old and I’m from Anyang.”_

_“I would consider myself an old school queen, my drag is very classic and I would consider myself to be very well known in the korean drag scene. My shows are very powerful, as I studied dance when I was younger and I definitely know my way around a stage.”_

Clare continued to pose as her voiceover played over the footage of her posing.

_“I’m prepared to show these queens that old doesn’t always mean worn out, and they are no match for this classic queen. I’m going to lead this competition, and no queen will stop me.”_

Clare slowly walked around the room, her jaw practically trailing behind her on the floor.

“Goodness, I can’t believe I’m really here. And that I’m the first one here.”

She took a seat at one of the pink tables, waiting for anything to happen. “Oh well, might as well size up the competition while I’m here.”

Then, a pair of white heeled boots walked into the room, bringing with them a queen dressed in all white, with a white catsuit with lace sewn on and a giant string of white pom-poms looped around the garment. She had on a straight bleach blonde wig that reached down to her thighs.

“Hope you all studied, because you’re about to get schooled.”

Clare’s jaw dropped at the line, watching the new queen pose for the cameras.

_“My name is Mother Teresa, and I’m the brainy queen from Seoul.”_

_“I am the essence of elegance and intelligence, combining wittiness and pure talent. I have a degree in journalism, I’ve studied abroad, and yet I’m still this fabulous. I am definitely a comedy queen, but I can serve you looks you’ve never seen before. I’m one of a kind, honey!"_

"Oh, aren't you gorgeous?" Teresa walked over to the table where Clare was, the two older queens hugging each other as they knew each other before the show.

"Who are you, strange lady?" Clare joked, making the two queens laugh.

"I can't believe that Teresa is here too. I'm happy to see her, but I know she's gonna be tough to beat."

"We're both old school queens, I wonder if the rest of the cast will be younger." Teresa nodded, sitting down at the table with Clare.

They didn't have time to talk it over, as another queen walked into the room, wearing a dark blue bodysuit with black thigh high boots, stoned fishnets, a black velvet blazer jacket, and a long dark blue wig with two Saint Laurent pins on the bangs of the wig.

“The peach is here, and she’s juicier than ever.”

_“My name is Peaches N’ Cream, I’m 29, and I’m Busan’s very own showgirl.”_

Clare and Teresa looked at each other, a little surprised at this queen’s opening line.

 _“I am very high fashion, and I have the voice of an angel! What more could you ask for in a woman?_ _I am very much a singing and comedy queen, as I’m in a musical comedy show back home in Busan. I am very ready to let these girls have it and show them that the peach bites back!”_

“Hi ladies!” Peaches ran excitedly over to the other two queens, who shared hugs with her.

“Hello, I’m Mother Teresa.”

“Mother Teresa, huh, are you religious or something?”

“Nope, just named after the fact that I’m old enough to be a mother.”

All of the queens laughed, before Peaches and Clare hugged and introduced themselves to each other.

“Oh wow, we’re all old queens. I hope that the rest of the queens aren’t super young.”

“I hope so too. I don’t want to feel like I’m senile looking at the rest of the competition.”

Then, another queen walked into the room, stopping the conversation as she took a deep breath before screaming her lungs out.

Clare winced as Peaches and Teresa held onto each other for comfort.

_“Hello everyone! I’m Ria Treasure, I’m 26, and I’m from Ilsan! I am very obviously a comedy queen, when you come to one of my shows you should be more than prepared to laugh as much as you can. I’m not the best with fashion, but my face more than makes up for it.”_

“Whoo! How are you, ladies?”

The other queens slowly left their states of shock, greeting and introducing themselves to Ria, who animatedly walked around the room, admiring and talking about everything.

“I do not trust Ria in the slightest. This bitch is bouncing off the walls and she came in blowing our eardrums open. She’s already getting on my nerves.”

After a while, Ria finally calmed down enough to take a seat at the table where Clare and the other queens were sitting. As they sat down, another queen came walking through the door.

She was dressed in a silver bodysuit with one sleeve, the sleeve stoned with spikes on the shoulder. There was a long train of silver fabric behind her, almost like a cape. She had on silver heeled gladiator sandals, stoned tights, and a long blonde wig. Her face was also adorned with rhinestone freckles.

“The aesthetic queen has arrived.”

_“My name is Sapphrodisiac, I’m from Seoul and I’m 24. I am very obviously an aesthetically pleasing queen to look at, as I pride myself on having incredible hair and makeup. Of course, I’m not all looks, as I do write and create music for my shows, and I am an incredible rapper and singer. I’m sure that all the other queens will think that I only look pretty, but I can do so much more than that. I’m going to bring it.”_

“Hi everyone!” Sapphro waved at the other queens, as she walked over to the table where they were sitting.

“Well, looks like someone’s got a budget. How old are you?”

“I’m, uh, twenty four.”

“Oh no, we’ve started to get into the younger queens.” Teresa said dramatically, drawing gasps out of the other older queens.

They all laughed it off as another queen entered the room.

“In a dull world like this, I’m the diamond in the rough.”

She was wearing a full length yellow tulle gown, with a sweetheart neckline and yellow opera gloves. There was a silver tiara on her head, and a silver necklace around her neck. A curled black wig finished the look, making her look like she had just come from a pageant.

_“I’m Diamond Tiara, the 24 year old pageant queen from Seoul. I’m known for looking like a biological woman and being otherworldly beautiful. I travel quite a bit for pageants, so I'm very well known all around Korea. I'm also known for my height, but that doesn't really fit in with my biological woman fantasy."_

“Hello everyone! Oh, you all look so gorgeous!”

Diamond walked over to everyone else, hugging Sapphro first then hugging everyone else.

“Who invited a giraffe to drag race?” Teresa chuckled, poking fun at the fact that Diamond was tall and dressed in yellow.

Diamond laughed with everyone else, checking her makeup and wig in the mirror before sitting down.

The next queen walked in, her heeled combat boots clicking loudly against the floor.

She had on a bright orange and red wig, a spiked leather choker, a fishnet catsuit, a black and red leather jacket, a studded belt, a black leather skirt, and thin gold sunglasses with black and red lenses.

“I’m here to snuff out the competition.”

_“What’s up, I’m Lidia Flame, I’m 23, and I’m from Seoul.”_

Lidia posed for the cameras in the room as the other queens stared at her.

_“I am the fiercest fashion queen you will ever see, as I bring out looks you’ve never seen before. I do modern fashion, I do contemporary fashion, and I do traditional fashion, all with the Lidia twist. I am fierce, and I am here to slay the competition, since I’m fiery, like my name suggests.”_

“Ooh, look at that, we have another fashion queen in the house!”

“How are all of you so stunning?”

Lidia flipped her hair, clearly preparing a response.

“Maybe I was born with it.”

“Doubt that.” Sapphro added, making Lidia act offended.

Then, a queen skipped into the room, her cheery attitude livening the room almost immediately.

She had on a black bobbed wig, with pink and lavender glitter on the roots of the wig. She had lavender glitter on her face, which complimented the short lavender dress she was wearing, which had poofy tulle sleeves and layers of white, purple, and teal tulle on the underside of the dress, making it poof out.

“I’m as sweet as sugar!”

_“Hello there! I’m Cinnamon Sugar, I’m 22, and I’m the sweetest queen around! I’m known for being very lovable and adorable, as well as being an incredible dancer and rapper. I haven’t been in the drag scene for very long, but I’ve definitely made a name for myself and packed bars for my shows! I’m very creative with my fashion and materials, as I use unorthodox things to make my drag costumes.”_

“Oh goodness, aren’t you adorable?” The older queens immediately rushed to show Cinnamon affection, as she was the youngest and cutest queen yet.

“How old are you?”

“I’m twenty two!”

“Oh wow, she’s so young… Is this what you were talking about with the mother thing, Teresa?” Peaches called out, making the room of queens laugh. Clare wrapped one of her arms around Cinnamon protectively, as they waited for the last queen to come in.

It didn’t take long, as a pair of platform sneakers walked in next, carrying a queen who looked very young.

She had on a black medium length wig with a wolf cut, and a plethora of piercings in her ears. She wore a blue foil jacket, with a white bralette and black mini skirt underneath it. Her fishnet tights were stoned and she had on mismatched black garters.

“Look up in the sky, it’s a bird, it’s a plane.”

This line confused almost all of the queens in the room, who didn’t get why she said that.

_“My name is Skylar Castle, and I’m from Daejeon. I was born in the millennium, so i definitely get underestimated a lot, but I’m here to show them that I did not come here to mess around. I am a fashion and dance queen, but also have acting experience, so you can throw anything at me and I will hit it out of the park.”_

“What’s up, bitches?” Skylar yelled as she walked over to the table, sharing hugs with the other younger queens.

“Another young queen. Goodness, I feel like a grandma.”

“Feel like one? You look like one.” Lidia interjected, making the group laugh.

“So, is this everyone?”

Everyone nodded, a few people going around and counting the queens.

“Yeah, this is all nine.”

“Well, won’t this be an interesting season.”

“And a fierce competition!”

**Author's Note:**

> the handy dandy guide:
> 
> clare citrine - youngbin  
> mother teresa - inseong  
> peaches n' cream - jaeyoon  
> ria treasure - dawon  
> sapphrodisiac - zuho  
> diamond tiara - rowoon  
> lidia flame - taeyang  
> cinnamon sugar - hwiyoung  
> skylar castle - chani


End file.
